


Sacrilegium

by Kurose_Kurosaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Yaoi, kurotsuki - Freeform, levyaku - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurose_Kurosaki/pseuds/Kurose_Kurosaki
Summary: Un reino blanco, una amenaza antigua, un caballero y un capitán que no se llevan muy bien.





	Sacrilegium

**Author's Note:**

> Pseudo universo medieval con fantasia y monstruos lovecraftianos. El universo que planteo es en el que están desarrolladas mis historias originales, así que este fic funge como mera prueba de la solidez del universo, sus personajes (Zaia Baba, es la única de la que se hace mención por el momento), su mitología e idiosincrasia están puestos a prueba. Siéntanse libres de opinar.

Justo ahora, Kei estaba siendo nombrado caballero de la orden de Cydonia, ataviado con el traje de gala lucía tan maduro y heroico y Akiteru no podía estar más orgulloso de su hermanito, en algún momento de su vida había deseado fervientemente pertenecer a la elite de los guardias del reino de Dyte, pero estaba tan amargamente consciente de que no poseía las cualidades necesarias; su corazón no era tan estoico, su mente no era tan calculadora, sus habilidades físicas eran optimas pero no sobresalientes y su sentido de justicia podía verse afectado por el calor de sus sentimientos, era dolorosamente consciente de que Kei era superior a él en todos sentidos y por asombroso que pareciera, no había ni una pizca de celos. Cuando la ceremonia termino con el himno del reino resonando en el templo principal, una gloriosa pieza orquestada para mostrar el poderío de la corona de Dyte, todos los presentes, aristócratas, militares y algunos civiles afortunados, se pusieron de pie e hicieron el saludo marcial mientras las notas inundaban el recinto.

  
(...)

  
Kuroo llego al reino junto a los demás y para su suerte había carnaval, era la primera vez que visitaba Dyte, ya mucha veces le habían hablado de la capital hermosa e imponente con sus callejuelas blancas, sus altas torres talladas en ese material sospechosamente similar al marfil, su plaza principal llena de verdor y la algarabía en los habitantes, pero solo ahora que la veía en persona le daba la razón a todos aquellos que le hablaron maravillas de la ciudad blanca (como le llamaban), y es que siempre pensó que todos esos halagos eran solo exageraciones. Kenma que iba andando un poco por delante, al darse cuenta que Kuroo se había detenido, le miró por encima del hombro, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente ante la cara de arrobamiento del pelinegro.

  
—Deja de tontear y no te retrases o no hallaremos donde alojarnos —le regaño Yaku, alertado por el ademán de Kenma que no dejaba de mirar al de cabello negro, Kuroo dejo de admirar la ciudad, miró a sus camaradas y sonrió.

  
—Ya se, ya se...

  
La posada a la que llegaron estaba algo retirada del centro de la ciudad y sobretodo del carnaval a petición de Kenma, que deseaba algo de tranquilidad para seguir leyendo. A Kuroo siempre le había parecido algo extraño esa actividad suya ya que en los tiempos que corrían era preferible y alabado que los hombres que entraban en edad militar se dedicaran a tareas físicas y se entrenaran en el manejo de la espada, Kenma era un raro caso, ya que había nacido con una capacidad de observación poderosa, una sangre que le permitía actuar lo más fríamente posible, aún en las situaciones más peligrosas y una inteligencia prodigiosa, lo que le convirtió en el candidato perfecto para ser el estratega del equipo a pesar de la evidente falta de fortaleza externa, deficiencia que se veía subsanado y complementado con Taketora y Lev en el equipo. Kenma sintió la mirada de su amigo de la infancia.

  
—¿Qué pasa?— le pregunto sin despegar la vista del libro.

  
—Nada, solo divagaba— Kenma cerro el libro y lo dejó a un lado y justo cuando iba a decir algo, entro Lev con un gato en brazos.

  
—¡Miren! ¡un gato!— Yaku llegó tras él.

  
—Que curioso, a nosotros nos dicen los gatos y pues, no adoramos a ningún gato— Mencionó Shohei que aparecía en el marco de la puerta y al pasar hacia el interior acaricio el suave pelaje del animal que aún estaba en los brazos de Lev y que ronroneaba suavemente.

  
—Bueno, la realeza de Dyte adora a un dios gato o algo así y deja ya al pobre animal en paz —le regaño Yaku al más alto del grupo mientras el felino que ahora se contorsionaba intentado zafarse del agarre, el estratega los miró y suspiró, Kuroo supo que les esperaba una pequeña catedra.

  
—No, no es un dios gato al que adoran, solo es una deidad menor, compañera de su dios principal, pero en la leyenda, al cuidar las cosechas de fungir de guía espiritual y protector, se le concedió un lugar importante en su idiosincrasia y por tanto este carnaval es en su honor. La fecha lunar coincidió con la condecoración de la nueva generación de la orden de Caballeros de Cydonia, les llaman ´Los cuervos' de quienes se espera, sean _la crèm de la crém_ , así que estamos en una celebración doble, por lo que debemos andar con más precaución— y viendo que Lev iba a agregar algo, se adelanto —De hecho es por el carnaval que debemos ser más cuidadosos, no podemos permitir ni una sola baja civil.

  
—Bueno, no venimos a acariciar gatos —les interrumpió Kuroo —Pero como llegamos antes a Dyte ¿qué les parece si nos unimos un rato a la fiesta? — Yaku le miró con algo de desaprobación, así que el de cabello rebelde agregó —Es una orden de su capitán— Todos sonrieron, excepto Kenma que balbuceó algo acerca de su libro al momento que volvía a levantarlo para seguir con su lectura y Yaku quien lo miro con aprehensión.

  
—Pero, Kuroo, la misión...— le imploró al acercarse, Tetsurou le revolvió el cabello.

  
—Creo que a Lev le gustaría que lo acompañes— y antes de que su compañero sonrojado pudiera protestar, se coloco detrás de él, empujándolo y guiándolo junto a los demás a la salida de la posada.

  
(...)

  
Apenas acabo la ceremonia, Kei escapo de todo. No le agradaba la idea de ver la cara de orgullo de su hermano, no quería oír los gritos de Kageyama y de Hinata y menos se le apetecía estar con Yamaguchi, así que se escurrió por las paredes utilizando las columnas del templo y el alboroto de las felicitaciones para perderse entre la multitud y dirigirse al carnaval aún con el traje de gala y la capa puestos, lo más probable era que entre el tumulto nadie le diera mucha importancia a su vestimenta, con suerte pensarían questaba disfrazado. Al entrar en el ambiente festivo que él no compartía en esos momentos, aspiró el aire viciado lleno de olores de comida, de personas y de algo más que no pudo reconocer pero que no le gustoaunque supuso que era el olor rancio de los animales que traían de más allá del río Numa. Se acercó a un puesto donde vendían antifaces, vio uno de cuervo y sonrío con ironía, así que tomo el que se encontraba más alejado que resulto ser de conejo, suspiró y pago con una brillante moneda para alejarse inmediatamente, y mientras se iba colocando el chunche recién adquirido alcanzaba a escuchar el gracias de la vendedora, Tsukishima supo que el disfraz no le serviría de mucho al traer aún el uniforme y ni hablar de su altura, pero era eso o nada, así que pasando entre la multitud y tratando de ocultarse bajo la capa se adentro más y más hasta llegar al centro de la festividad: el templo de Ky-Rafn el dios gato guardián, pero no entro, sabía que tenía cosas por las cuales agradecer, pero solo se limitó a sentarse fuera en una banca de piedra que, asombrosamente, estaba desocupada. Fue entonces que sintió a alguien junto a él.

  
—Hola— Kei, alertado, volteo a ver al intruso pero no contesto —Vaya ¿un zorro le ha comido la lengua al conejito? Eres afortunado de que no te haya devorado entero— el intruso le sonrió y añadió mientras que un sentimiento de querer alejarse empezó a brotar en el interior del rubio.—De haber sido yo, no hubiera dejado nada —ee comentario fue la gota que colmo su vaso e hizo enrojecer al rubio con furia y algo más que no supo identificar al momento, pero en lugar de explotar y darle una paliza, sabía que bien podía dársela pero eso le ganaría la muy probable destitución de su recién otorgado titulo por golpear a un civil, se limitó a sonreír son sorna y lanzarle un sarcástico comentario al inoportuno sujeto.

  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes los huevos necesarios para comerme? —le hizo un ademán grosero con la mano, se levanto en toda su altura y dio media vuelta de regreso a las calles atestadas del centro. Kuroo se quedó helado en su sitio, era la primera vez que alguien le rechazaba de manera tan tajante, por que adonde iba, ni mujeres ni donceles se le escapaban y aunque sabía que estaba hablando con un caballero de Dyte, ese rubio no iba a ser ese primer rechazo; afortunadamente sus compañeros no habían estado cerca o ya estaría siendo la comidilla del reino entero, así que apresuro el paso para no perderlo entre la gente.

  
 Kei estuvo a punto de quitarse el antifaz, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, más sentimientos comenzaron a agolparse en su interior, suficiente había tenido con la declaración de Yamaguchi como para encima soportar ese tipo de acoso de parte de un civil en pleno festival ¡y el colmo! portando su uniforme, aunque la media sonrisa del sujeto y sus ojos negros le habían causado cierta sensación en la boca del estomago, tampoco estaba para dejarse llevar así por un desconocido, se detuvo de golpe y ¿si lo hubiera arrestado por faltarle el respeto a la autoridad? No, no estaba bien aprovecharse del uniforme, además había dejado todas sus herramientas y armas (a excepción del sable de gala que era más decoración que arma) en la habitación de la academia, se resigno y decidió que lo mejor era regresar al templo principal e intentar lidiar con Yamaguchi, dio media vuelta nuevamente y choco con el acosador, Kei casi cae de espaldas pero el extraño fue más rápido y le sujeto por la cintura.

  
—¡Hey! Otra vez —le sonrió.

  
—¡¿Me estas siguiendo?! —se escandalizó Tsukishima al momento que recobraba la compostura y se erguía de nuevo ¿de donde diablos había salido si estaba seguro de haberlo perdido hace diez callejones?

  
—Capitán obvio —le sonrió Kuroo y diciendo eso lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo de regreso al carnaval, el rubio intento zafarse de su agarre pero el extraño tenía una gran fuerza, le escucho hablar sobre el barullo de la gente —Te invito a comer— Kei sintió su estomago reclamar al escuchar semejante proposición y dejo de forcejear.

  
—Esta bien, pero suéltame —le contesto, el acosador le miro sobre el hombro interrogante —No escapare— Kei sitió una suave caricia al ser liberado y volvió a sonrojarse, aunque no estaba seguro del por que.

  
Entraron en una pequeña y agradable fonda, donde una señora regordeta les sonrió amablemente en cuanto los vio.

  
—Hola guapos, bienvenidos ¿comida completa o un par de tragos?

  
—Ambos, por favor y una mesa apropiada para poder hablar con tranquilidad.— Contesto el pelinegro y le guiño un ojo a la señora quien soltó un suave risita. Kei rodó los ojos.

  
—Entonces por aquí— La amable mujer los guío entre las mesas y los llevo hacia un rincón apartado donde el ambiente era más tranquilo y sobrio, había velas que daban la sensación de una luz crepuscular—En un momento les traeré la carta ¿vale, guapos? —les indico que tomarán asiento y le regreso el guiño al moreno.

  
—Gracias, linda —y mirando al chico que forzó para que le acompañará —¿Por qué no te quitas la capa? Parece que huiras en cuanto puedas y eso es grosero ¿o no te enseñan modales? del reino de donde vengo nos enseñan como se debe— Al rubio le dio un tic ¡semejante atrevimiento! ¡ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre! Pero decidió aguantar un poco más y contraataco con un rápido comentario.

  
—No soy yo quien ha comenzado con malos modales.

  
— _¡Tuche!_ — El extraño le regalo una media sonrisa que hizo que Kei se sintiera aún más raro y se mordió un labio cuando su captor se levanto y se acercó haciendo que el caballero se tensara, pero el mayor se limitó a descolgarle la capa y quitarle el antifaz que el rubio había olvidado que aún traía puesto, cuando su plagiador hubo regresado a su lugar con sus cosas colgando en un brazo, lanzó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa— Hey, eres más guapo de lo que pensé— Tsukishima volvió a sonrojarse, ya comenzaba a odiar la sensación —Bueno, me presento. Mi nombre es Kuroo.— Su acompañante lo miró y devolvió la presentación. 

—¿Solo Kuroo? —el pelinegro asintió y Kei suspiro—Kei Tsukishima.

 

(...)

  
Había pasado ya poco más de tres horas desde que la ceremonia terminara y no había señales de Tsukishima, y Yamaguchi ya comenzaba a ponerse ansioso, tanto que incluso había ido a buscarlo en el castillo de la orden. Sabía que no debía de haberle dicho nada, ya que en todo el tiempo en que habían sido amigos (cerca de diez años), Tsuki jamás había dado muestras de interés en nadie, hombre o mujer. Había supuesto (mal, por lo visto) que con él, sería diferente. Hinata le haba preguntado '¿Hay algo que le quisieras decir a Tsukishima?' Y él dijo 'Si´ y se lo había dicho justo antes de la ceremonia, error.

  
—Hey, Yamaguchi ¿ya regreso Tsukishima? —le hablo Suga que venía de fuera del castillo, Daichi venía detrás de él, encontrándose los tres en el cetro del amplio recibidor.

  
—No, aún no — Suga le dio una palmada en la espalda al notar su cara de preocupación —Pero, no debe andar tan lejos, sus cosas están en la habitación y mañana hay reunión del consejo, así que debería estar de regreso más tarde —les dijo mientras sacaba una sonrisa forzada, Daichi asintió ante el comentario de su compañero y Suga iba a agregar algo más pero en ese momento llego un mensajero que venía del templo principal al cual se le notaba a leguas la agitación.

  
—Perdón por la intromisión, pero están atacando el templo del guardián.— Yamaguchi pensó aterrado en Tsukishima y en sus armas dejadas en el castillo.

  
(...)

  
Mientras Kei dejaba que Kuroo le platicara de cosas al azar, después de descubrir que era un caballero de Cydonia al quitarle su capa e inter sonsacarle sus gustos y la ubicación de su hogar, les llego el tufo de lo que Kei había percibido al entrar al carnaval, el moreno se quedo callado y ambos se miraron, Kei maldijo por lo bajo, con ver a su interlocutor supo que algo no andaba bien, Kuroo dejo un pequeño saco con la paga y cuando iban de salida, se encontraron con la mujer que les atendía y que huía aterrorizada.

  
—¡E-estan atacando el templo! Jóvenes, no vayan por la puerta principal, salgan por la trasera ¡vengan conmigo! —había un tono de suplica en su voz.

  
—¡¿Quien esta atacando?! —hablo Kei con autoridad — Soy un caballero y mi deber es proteger al reino —pero no sabía el como lo lograría, pero lo primordial era poner a salvo a los civiles.

  
—N-no se, no saben... no es... algo humano— Kei no alcanzaba a comprender, miro a Kuroo, este le regreso la mirada serio y busco algo entre sus ropas, saco dos colgantes, le puso uno a Kei y el otro a la señora para después regalarle una agradable y tranquilizadora sonrisa, el caballero no podía creer la facilidad con que el moreno sacaba esos gestos.

  
—Gracias por la amabilidad, pero debemos ir por la puerta principal para saber que es lo que esta pasando, cuando salga no se quite el amuleto, vaya por la puerta de atrás, busque un lugar seguro, escóndase y que Baba la acompañe —Al terminar de decirlo, tomó a Tsuki de la mano y salieron del local, dejando a la mujer un poco menos preocupada.

  
—¿¡Baba!? ¿hablas de Zaia Baba? ¿la legendaria bruja cazadora?— le grito Kei a Kuroo sobre el ruido de la muchedumbre asustada que corría hacia las afueras de la ciudad en busca de refugio —¿Tu de verdad crees en esos mitos?

  
—Bruja cazadora de entidades paranormales y adimensionales, sí, y si son mitos ¿Qué crees que es lo que esta atacando a tu ciudad? —Tsuki iba a responder, pero Kuroo lo interrumpió que hizo un puchero —Y no te quites el amuleto —conforme se iban acercando al templo el ambiente se iba viciando y el pútrido y agrio olor iba en aumento, los puestos yacían vacíos, había cosas tiradas por todas partes, la música había parado y el barullo de gente ya no se oía, Tsuki se toco instintivamente el amuleto e identificó la peste como la que había olido unas horas antes, así que esa cosa sea lo que fuere que estaba atacando al templo secundario, había estado cerca desde un principio, se molesto consigo mismo por haber sido tan imprudente. 

  
—¡Capitán!— El llamado alerto al caballero y sobre el hombro vio a tres personas corriendo atrás de ellos dándoles alcance rápidamente, con que Kuroo tenía semejate rango ¿Quién lo diría? Igual Tsuki le habría hablado de la misma manera si lo hubiera sabido antes.

  
—¡Chicos!— exclamo el pelinegro en son de bienvenida, eran Taketora, Yaku y Lev, este último traía tal cara de molestia, haciendo que Kuroo sonriera para sí, seguro Taketora no se les había despegado en su pequeña cita improvisada, Kei los miro de reojo —¡Oigan! ¡Les presento a Kei, es un caballero de...!

  
—¡Capitán, no es momento de presentaciones!— Le grito Yaku que también lucía molesto, pero era dificil saber si lo causaba la decisión de Kuroo, el haber bajado la guardia o el mal trio que Taketora había hecho y agrego en voz baja. —Sabía que no debíamos bajar la guardia, Baba nos lo advirtió. — ¡ah! Ahí estaba la razón, Kuroo y Taketora rieron, este último le lanzó a Kuroo un paquete envuelto que el moreno atrapo sin esfuerzo.

  
—Gracias, es todo lo que necesitaba —Tsukishima ya no sabía en lo que se había metido.

  
(...)

  
—¡Todos somos caballeros! ¡Somos guardianes de la paz y protectores de este reino! Y es nuestro deber hacerlo con honor y bravura, ahora ¡vayan y cumplan con su misión! —el viejo Ukai, la cabeza de los cuervos y de toda la orden de Cydonia (que estos momentos eran cerca de 77 caballeros, dispersos en el reino y algunos fuera de el) había terminado de dar las instrucciones y a su lado estaban el estratega del reino Ittetsu Takeda y su nieto: el capitan general Keishin Ukai, quien a pulso se había ganado su lugar en la orden. Una vez que los caballeros presentes en la ciudad y sus alrededores hubieron partido al templo del dios guardian, Keishin se acerco a su abuelo.

  
—Entonces ¿no sabemos quien fue el que ordeno a los guardias replegarse?

  
—Aún no, pero sospechamos que hubo un infiltrado —contesto Takeda, el viejo Ukai suspiro —El equipo del pequeño gigante nos había mandado hace tiempo la información acerca de un extraño monolito negro y un ídolo tallado en una tipo de piedra similar a la obsidiana encontrados en las ruinas de la vieja ciudad de A-Thram, pero hace unas semanas el ídolo fue extraído de la zona a pesar de la continua vigilancia que habíamos ordenado a los 'Búhos' que montaran, Akaashi y Bokuto estaban a cargo pero...

  
—Siguen perdidos y comenzaron los reportes de ataques de extrañas criaturas anormales —termino el viejo. Se suponía que ese monolito y sus adoradores no eran más que una mera leyenda olvidada y que la calamidad que se había cernido sobre A-Thram había sido un simple y desafortunado meteoro, un diluvio que había arrasado con toda una civilización, aún así un sexto sentido le dictaba que debía leer a fondo los manuscritos y revisar las leyendas, por que, aún cuando todos los acontecimientos que se estaban dando fueran casualidades, no quería que por una omisión o incredulidad el reino que había jurado proteger estuviera en peligro, solo que aún era muy pronto para alertar a su nieto y a Takeda por esto, así que se limito a dar unas simples ordenes —Por ahora debemos seguir en busca de los búhos y rezar a Ky-Rafn por que estén a salvo —Keishin notó que su abuelo estaba preocupado por algo que escapaba de su intuición, pero no interferir en los asuntos de la cabeza de la orden era la primera ley no escrita entre los caballeros. Aún así, él y Takeda podían sentir que algo tenebroso, antiguo y peligroso caía como una densa cortina sobre Dyte— Que Ulramk Analti-Ro nos proteja.

**Author's Note:**

> Interrumpiendo mi Kinktober y escribiendo esto para el cumpleaños de Kuroo... del año 2015... sí, soy una vaga.
> 
> El arte que me inspiro  
> http://78.media.tumblr.com/354253bbca2c9adcdcf35b7ddd3c2961/tumblr_np8o7iKde71qf5q4lo1_500.png  
> http://feastings.tumblr.com/post/122641425232/i-was-never-supposed-to-draw-this-au-more-than
> 
> La canción que da titulo al fic  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2ESnnkOMDGSdlsCl8sWBxi


End file.
